


Bound by Blood, Found by Soul

by Lunar_Dreamcatcher



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Swap Fnaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/Lunar_Dreamcatcher
Summary: Michael Afton is the son of William Afton, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When another night guard goes missing, he suggests for him to go to the pizzeria and Sister Location for a few weeks as the night guard, possibly getting down to what happens. What if he goes too far into what happened? What if he ends up growing fond of some of the animatronics? Well... We can only wait and see.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Before We Start

This is a swap multiverse. The only people that still died before the start of this story were the animatronics, Clara Afton, and Elizabeth Afton. William killed nobody, Chris never died.

This will also be a side project I’ll be working on, so it won’t be my top priority to write this. I’m expecting the chapters to be long, so I’m not sure about the upload schedule.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another guard goes missing and theories are popping up between the Afton family. Determined to find out what's going on, for reasons unknown, Michael suggests on him being the nightguard for both places for a few weeks. William agrees under a few conditions.

On a couch sat two men. Michael Afton and Christopher Afton. Michael, the older one, had brown eyes and hair.

He was around 6 inches taller than Chris. In his hair was one dark purple streak. He wore a red shirt that had a gold star on it along with a violet jacket, something he usually had with him. He was wearing light blue jeans.

Christopher hair pure brown, unlike his brother’s who had a subtle mix of ginger. The hair stopped at his shoulders and parted away from his eyes. His eyes were an emerald green. He wore a dark grey t-shirt and black pants.‌ Around his neck was a silver locket with ‘Chris’ engraved onto the front.

The two were chatting away, both sitting on the brown leather couch. What they were talking about, nobody knows. Nobody ever knows. Both of them perked up when William Afton entered the room.

William had brown and purple hair, mostly purple. His eyes were brown, like Michael’s. He wore a white undershirt, purple suit jacket, and a black tie. His pants were dark blue dress pants. He had pulled his hair back into a long braid.

“Hey Dad.” Michael and Chris greeted in unison.

“Hello boys.” William responded, sitting next to them.

“Any updates on the pizzeria?” Chris wondered.

“Another night guard missing. Same as before too. Claiming that the animatronics move outside of their programing.” William sighed.

“Have any of the suits been checked? Maybe a threat has been entering the pizzeria so they go in the suits for safety? Maybe one of the empty rooms? There’s not really that much of defense with the night guard shift.” Chris suggested.

“There have been no signs of break in’s for all of the missing guards. So no threat could enter.” William informed. “All rooms have been searched each time too. Came out empty handed.”

“…What if the threat didn’t need to enter?” Michael mummbled, more of to himself. He had already caught his father’s and younger brother’s attention however.

“What are you suggesting?” Chris wondered.

“The animatronics are available to be worked on by all staff in the pizzeria. What if somebody tampered with the suits? It would certainly fit with the sightings of the animatronics moving, plus it would explain why there is no break ins.” Michael explained.

“Tampering with the programing? Why would that happen though?” William hummed.

“Maybe somebody wanted to test them out to see if they could defend the place at night or update them? It still wouldn’t explain why the guards are going missing.” Chris thought aloud.

“True… Maybe I can go to both of the pizzeria’s for a few weeks to see if there are any clues?” Michael suggested.

“Both?” William repeated, sending his eldest a confused look.

“If somebody is tampering with the animatronics, then what’s to say they aren’t doing the same with the Sister Location? Ever since Uncle Henry went missing three years ago, it’s been less popular. It’d be a perfect chance to learn the animatronic’s coding there then come here. It’s common of the workers too.” Michael reasoned.

“He does have a point Dad.” Chris agreed. “Especially since we’re giving it another year before touching the Sister Location.”

“Fine. If that’s what you want to do then I’ll let you do it. You will be going undercover for each week though, and won’t be doing it on weekends, understand?” William informed.

“Yes Dad.” Michael replied, determined to find out what’s going on.

“Good. I’ll start making phone calls to let others know of the schedule and to think of undercover names you’ll be going as.” William sighed, having a pushable bad feeling as he got up. “Go get rest. You’ll start Monday.”

Michael nodded as he stood up. Both boys watched their father retreat to his office. Michael said his farewells to his youngest sibling before heading to his room.

* * *

Michael Afton wasn’t your average young adult. From when he was around 10, he knew he had to grow up fast. It wasn’t because of his fathers work as one of the owners of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria or because someone had told him to. No, he did it out of choice so he could be there for his newborn sister, then brother.

He had feared his siblings childhood would end up like his, so he did everything he could to stop it. When he was a child, his parents were always busy which left him often ignored. It grew until it caused his distaste to being ignored. Now that he holds grudges, it is best to not ignore him too much or the action will be repaid tenfold.

Michael never knew what had happened to his sister and mother. Nine years ago, during one of Chris’s birthdays, Elizabeth had snuck off and ended up missing. The cameras said she had went towards Circus Baby’s room, then the feed had cut away. Due to this, Circus Baby was moved to the Sister Location to hopefully prevent the same thing happening. As of now, it seemed to have worked.

His mother, Clara, was said to of died in a car accident. The officers do say there was a chance she could of gotten amnesia and gotten lost, starting a new life. It was common to happen too. Due to the two possibilities, Michael never thought of his mother being dead as fact and therefore not knowing what happened to her.

Michael knew that whenever they left the house they could be in danger. The Afton family is famous for the two pizzeria’s. It’s the entire reason he learmed self defense. After his sister and mother’s disappearance, it was made more clear on his much danger they can be in. So he had asked his father and brother to learn self defense and how to wield a basic weapon. To his luck, they agreed.

As Michael laid down, all he could think of was what the night shift could entail. If the animatronics are being tampered, then who’s to say the person won’t do more. He did not like the connection between the animatronics moving, possibly being tampered, and the guards going missing. He had three theories as of now, that he will find out in a few days if true. Either somebody is hiding the guards to do what they please, one of the guards messed with the animatronics and are taking the others, or…

He just signed up for his disappearance to giant metal bots.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes through his first week as a night guard! Hooray! His first official job! What happens when he realizes this job could be life threatening? What will happen when his family doesn't believe him, giving the young adult a feeling he hates but knows? Find out this time on A03!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do all of the night, just the beginning and end of the first night and a summery for the rest. I can't even watch a playthrough of FNAF but I'm in the fandom so compromise? Sorry if it bothers any of you. I want the animatronics to fit the game but I can't write them if I can't get through even one video.

“Are you sure you’re up for this? Do you have your phone? A flashlight?” William asked as Michael pulled his jacket over his shoulders.

“I’ll be fine dad. I’m an adult. Besides, it’s just a night shift. I’ll just be looking at the cameras and looking for clues about the guards, right?” Michael assured.

The ‘right’ had slipped out. He was trying to ignore the bad feeling he has, and from a look at his father he could tell the owner was doing to same. He grabbed the violet hat trimmed with gold off of the table and placed it on his head.

“Yes.” William sighed, walking towards Michael and placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Remember, only the manager knows your real name. Henry set up phone recordings for night guards like you. If anyone asks your name, it’s Mike Schmidt. You’re working there on weekdays for four weeks in total unless you end up finding out what happened to the other guards. Your name will change each week. Things will also be changing since we’re still going through renovations.”

“I know dad.” Michael groaned playfully. William let out a small chuckle.

“You should go before your late.” William said, removing his hand.

“Okay dad! I’ll make you proud!” Michael replied determinedly before turning to the door. “Love you!” Michael said before leaving.

“I love you too. You always made me proud…” William whispered. He sighed before retreating to his room, hoping to sleep off the bad feeling he has.

* * *

Michael hummed as he entered the building. He walked to where he will be for the next 6 hours, to the office. He waved to the last janitor leaving as he passed them. Entering his office, he set down his phone and flashlight when the phone rung. Curious, he picked it up.

_Hello? Hello, Hello? Uh- I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you, I’m finishing my last week now as a matter of fact, so… I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I can tell you, there’s nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine!_

‘If there’s nothing to worry about then why is it only night guards disappearing?’ Michael frowned as he thought to himself. He looked around as he listened, wanting to see when this was recorded.

_So let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay, uh let’s see… First there’s an introductory greeting from the company that I’m supposed to read and i-it’s kind of a legal thing, ya know._

‘Well theres when this was recorded. That was stopped right before night guards went missing.’ Michael hummed, looking around his office. He stared at the Freddy suit as he listened.

_Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged property or person._

‘Wonder why dad stopped that having to be said. I mean, it’s still in effect.’ Michael wondered. ‘…That suit doesn’t look empty though… eh must be because it’s night.’ He shrugged it off and devoted his attention to the phone call.

_Upon discovering that damage or death occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpet as been replaced._

“Death…“ Michael breathed out. ”Why after possible evidence has been removed though? Could… no no. The night guards aren’t dead. …Hopefully.“

_Blah, Blah, Blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there’s really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were to sing those stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably get a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

Michael let out a breathy laugh. His smile fell a small bit. ‘Plus they are forced to stay here. Must get lonely at times.’

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they’re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of ‘97. Yeah. I-It’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?_

‘Must be why dad isn’t concerned about the claims of animatronics moving. Either the guards didn’t get this far… or something much worse is at play here…’ Michael frowned, hoping it’s the former.

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll p- most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it’s costume on. Now since that’s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how aving your head forcefully pressed inside of of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death… Uh, they only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth, when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh…_

‘…Does anybody know of this? Why hasn’t it been shown to the manager or dad?! Do they even know what these recordings hold?’ Michael stared at the phone. He let out a deep breath, gaining his composure. ‘You can ask when you get home. For now, let’s not miss the chance on how to survive.

_Y-Yeah they don’t tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I’ll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Michael sighed as the phone hung up. He placed it back where it belongs, grabbing the tablet.

* * *

Michael sighed a breath of relief as the 6am alarm went off. He slid down the wall, gaining his composure.

‘Alright. One night down… too many left.’ He sighed, standing up again. ‘Maybe I should take this time to find out clues on what could happen to the guards? Yeah that sounds good.’

Michael rose up, stumbling a bit as he headed over to the table, adreniline still high. He grabbed his phone and put it in his jacket pocket. He then grabbed his flashlight and carried it with him. He took another glance to the suit in the room-it’s morning light so it must still be a trick of the light, right?- and made his way out of the office.

He quickly passed by the now deactivated animatronics and made his way to the storage room. He searched around, only finding two letters. He decided to fold them and put them in his other pocket before heading home. He’ll be telling his father about the animatronics trying to kill him for sure.

He arrived home at 7AM. As he closed the door behind him, he heard chatter in the living room. Curiosity overtook him as he made his way to the source of the noise. He stood in the door frame as he saw his father and brother talking to each other about the pizzeria.

Michael showed a small smile before knocking on the doorframe twice. Both men on the couch turned to look at him. Michael chuckled and waved.

“How was your shift?” William asked.

“Possibly deadly.” Michael replied, a small shudder overtaking him as he thought of the animatronics in the camera.

“Deadly?” Chris repeated.

“They thought I was an endoskeleton and would of put me in a suit if they got ahold of me. Or thats what the phone called said.” Michael explained, walking towards his family.

“The animatronics don’t move Michael.” William stated.

“The phone call says they were aloud free roaming at night so their servos don’t lock up.” Michael reasoned.

“I guess we’ll have to look into that then since I was unaware of it.” William hummed, scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

“Any clues on the night guards?” Chris wondered.

“No. I’m going to be looking after 6 for clues since until 8 it’ll just be me and the manager. Plus after 6 I don’t have to fend for my life.” Michael responded, frowning a bit at his father’s eye roll.

“I’m sure they aren’t trying to kill you. Maybe it’s a trick of light?” Chris suggested.

“…You both don’t believe me, do you?” Michael asked. His heart dropped when they avoided his gaze. “You don’t…”

“Michael. We designed the animatronics. You were they while they were being built. Nowhere in their programming were they meant to kill anybody.” William said.

“We don’t know what is going on with them! Let’s face it dad, we haven’t fully checked them out ourselves since Uncle Henry went missing! Somebody could of altered their codes!” Michael tried reasoning.

“We don’t have time for this Michael. Your job is to make sure nobody breaks in and to find out about the nightguards. The animatronics are the repair crew’s job.” William stated.

“The repair crew life isn’t at risk. Mine is. So that’s making the animatronics behaviour my job too.” Michael muttered as he headed to his room.

William sighed and rubbed his head. Chris awkwardly patted his back. They haven’t had a fight in over a year, and never this bad.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by. Each time Michael tried telling his father and brother that the animatronics tried killing him, they never believed him. It felt the same as being ignored to the young adult. A feeling that he hated, yet knew all to well.

Michael sighed as he read over the letters he’s found, trying to piece them together. In the first letter, he found out that the animatronics had kids souls in them. When he told his family… let’s just say it was another thing that they didn’t believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letters will be in a separate chapter since this is already over 1k words.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels second week! This time, with the Toys! Jokes on them though, he came prepared. The pizzeria isn't the only thing that is going wrong with Michael's life. William should have seen it coming since Michael does hate being ignored.

Michael heads into the office, carrying a bag. During the weekend, he prepared himself with extra flashlights, a small bag for any clues, and a few balls to throw incase it gets too close. He noticed that there’s no doors, which he notes immediately. Sitting down, the phone rings again.

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Uh, I’m here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

‘Right, Dad mentioned before that they were doing renovations on everything. Barely noticed it was summer too.’ Michael nodded to himself, putting two flashlights on the desk and three balls.

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh… that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They’ve spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn’t that neat? Aheam, But most importantly, they’re all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

‘Hey, that’s what I said when helping design them!’ Michael chuckled to himself.

_Uh, now that being said, no new system’s without its… kinks. Uh… you’re only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about… conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth._

‘Pretty sure I was that guy. This place seems to get less safe each night.’ Michael hummed, subconsciously squeezing one of the balls.

_So while our engineers don’t really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that… the robots were never given a proper “night mode”. So when it gets quiet, they think they’re in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that’s your office. So our temporary solution is this: there’s a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it’s rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn’t seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect… one of them._

‘Do I get to know which one?’ Michael wondered, but when the recorder cleared their throat, he decided that he didn’t.

_Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an exoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we’ve given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

‘Freddy Head?’ Michael wondered, looking around. After forcing himself the empty suit still in the corner, he found the head. ‘Couldn’t I just keep this on the entire night then?’

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don’t worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that’s it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

Michael sighed as the phone call ended. He grabs the stuffs a ball in each of his pockets then grabs the mask. After placing the mask to where he could easily put it on his head, he grabbed a flashlight and the tablet.

* * *

The week passed by like the previous. Michael fending for his life, trying to tell his family that the animatronics are moving, and collecting clues. Halfway in the week, Michael had stopped trying to tell his family about the animatronics. This had not gone unnoticed by William and Chris. Which is why William decided to confront him about it.

“Michael. We need to talk.” William stated as he walked into the kitchen.

Michael turned around from where he had just got water, a confused look on his face. He turns off the tap and sets his cup down before giving his father his full attention.

“Okay… What about?” Michael asked with a frown.

“Are you okay? You suddenly went quiet.” William wondered, stepping closer towards his eldest. A pang of sorrow went through his chest when Michael stepped away.

“You wouldn’t believe me anyways.” Michael muttered, turning away.

“Is this about the animatronics again?” William wondered with a frown, having thought Michael gave up on that.

“Yes it’s about them. I’ve tried telling you and your dismissing it as if it’s nothing!” Michael groaned.

“Michael, for the last time they aren’t alive.” William sighed heavily.

“Who are you to say that?! You aren’t fending for your life every night from them! You don’t even check the cameras in the morning to see if it’s even true!” Michael snapped.

“Michael-” William started before being cut off.

“No! Please listen to me for once! This isn’t some kind of game, dad! Not only have multiple claims from around 20 people say that they move or that most of those 20 have gone missing, you can’t even believe your own son?! Your own flesh and blood?” Michael rambled, tears building up in his eyes. William blinked in surprise. Michael had never snapped or cried… or at least not since Elizabeth was born.

“I have always tried helping you, even if you and mom ignored me for my childhood. I know the programming they have, I was there when they were built! I helped build them! I am one of the few that would know if this was apart of some program! I know we didn’t make them with this hostility! Even the toys are acting the same, so it’s not even about the rules anymore! I don’t get it… why can’t you believe me? Do… do you not trust me?” Michael trailed off into a whisper.

“Michael…” William breathed out. It hurt him that his oldest could sound so heartbroken when talking about his childhood or the possibility that he might not trust him.

“Forget it. This was a waste of your time.” Michael stated, sounding more emotionless by the word. The young adult grabbed his cup of water then retreated to his room.

William stared after him, trying so hard to push a theory out of his mind about his oldest. Still, he couldn’t help by wonder if Michael went quiet because something happened to him or…

Because he gave up on trying?


	5. First Round of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First round of letters! Only one other round after this.

. . . I did it. I killed six children. With a few potions from my mother and some time, I made them bound to the animatronics. William can’t know about this. If he knows, I’ll be kicked out from helping him with this place.

* * *

Elizabeth is going off to see Baby… Maybe I can make her possess that suit too? Clara is already bound to one since that car wreck… What am I thinking, I can’t! What is this- actually… I can. I can do anything here. Besides, she needs a punishment for disobeying her father.

* * *

I’m in charge of an entire place! This is working out perfectly! I can test out more things and nobody can stop me! It can even die down Williams suspicion since not as many deaths will happen there anymore. Wait… What am I thinking?! I can’t do that! Why am I- I can do anything. Geez, this thing needs to be checked out. It keeps randomly dying out. Maybe I can ask mother. She did get it for me after all.

* * *

Mother managed to fix the necklace. Sadly, I can’t do much now that I’m trapped in this suit. Cursed kids and seeking revenge. Cursed, heh. They really are cursed to be bound to this pizzeria. I can see why they’d want revenge though. I mean, it is painful being put into a suit. I bet it’s more painful when your still alive though, heh.

* * *

It’s done… the necklace Mother, if I can even call her that, is destroyed. I don’t have to have any more urges to kill anymore, let alone act on them. Thank goodness. …I don’t understand though… why did Mother want me to be like her when she has said she doesn’t like being a killer?


	6. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third week of the Pizzeria has gone by! Michael gets the manager, Alexander, to help him calm his nerves about that suit after work. Or he tries to, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two.

The next week had arrived and went. Michael had found three more letters, making a total of 8. Each night the suit bugged him and he was going to finally figure out why.

"Hey Michael. What's up? You normally are gone by now." The manager, Alexander, asked, entering the room.

"I was actually waiting for you since I wanted to ask if you could confirm something for me." Michael replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Alexander shrugged. Michael let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks Alex." Michael responded as he began to lead Alexander to the office.

"No problem Michael. So what is it that you want me to confirm?" Alex wondered, following the younger.

"There's this suit in the office that's been bugging me for weeks. It should be empty but it doesn't look or feel like it. I've waved it off as a trick of the light since I see it at night, but it still bugs me." Michael explained as he walked.

"So you want another opinion?" Alex summed it up as Michael opened the only working door to the office.

"Yeah." Michael admitted, entering the office and standing next to the suit.

Alexander smiled and walked over to the only full suit in the room. It was sitting in the corner. He crouched down before deciding that he can't see if there's anything inside well. He quickly turns on the office's light and looks again.

"It should be empty in there, like you said, but it does look as if something might be in there. Maybe it's wires and cross beams?" Alexander suggested, standing up again.

"Maybe... Should I take off the head to check?" Michael hummed, a feeling in his gut saying that he should but also that he shouldn't.

"If you want to. Might ease your suspicions." Alexander shrugged, standing to the side to see whatever the young adult might do.

Michael nodded and stood in front of the suit. He let out a small breath and started to pick up the mask. He looked under it as he pulled it up, before letting out a scream and rushed back. The sudden movement caused the mask to fall of completely.

"Michael?! What's wro- oh my stars!" Alexander rushed to the terrified man, before noticing the corpse inside of the suit.

Michael clung onto the manager for dear life, staring at the corpse in horror. He was shaking violently as his mind tried processing what just happened. Alexander noticed Michael's struggled and helped him stand up.

"C'mon... Let's go to the stage room and call your father and the police." Alexander said quietly.

He noticed that the younger didn't register the words and just nodded anyways. He sighed quietly and brought his boss's eldest to one of the tables as he called the police first.

* * *

William entered the pizzeria with Chris close behind. The duo see that Alexander and Michael are talking to a police officer. The officer soon left to the others. William and Chris headed over to the manager and young adult.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Michael had asked me to see if the suit in the office was empty. I couldn't tell, even with lights so Michael removed the mask. ...Inside the suit was a dead nightguard... The officers are going to search the other empty suits to see if they have night guards too." Alexander explained, going quieter at the last two sentences.

William and Chris starred in surprise. A officer came back and asked them questions before the Afton family returned home. By the time they arrived home, it was night time. Chris immediately went to his room. William was about to head to his room when he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Michael staring at the ground.

"Um, dad? C-can I sleep with y-you tonight?" Michael asked quietly, still shaken up by the entire situation.

"Sure." William replied, leading his eldest into his room.

After the two got situated and Michael was asleep, William watched the young adult. Memories of when Michael had a nightmare and would come to him and Clara played in his mind. The way Michael acted after finding out what happened to the guard reminded him too much of those times. Eventually, the older one fell into slumber too.


	7. Second round of letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RISEN AGAIN! This is the only story I've had motivation to write on for months lol

I regret many things I've done under the influence of that necklace. Killing is my top one. Next is altering the suits programming to be slightly killer. My morals are being mixed due to the suits. ...I don't want to kill again...

* * *

I killed her... _I killed her..._ **_WHY DID I KILL HER?!_** MY OWN CHILD! MY DAUGHTER! WHY WHY WHY WHY!? What have I done...? How can she ever forgive me? ...how can I forgive myself..?

* * *

Hehehe so William has started to hire night guards again, hm? Well, it has been so long since I've killed... Why not give it another try? I think I'll wait a few nights though, to see how long this new person lasts.


	8. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's week break since he is no longer needed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What lies in stock for him next week? Will the new animatronics be more dangerous or pacifist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1

Another week started to go by, this time one not spent at a pizzeria. Michael was still scheduled for the rental place next week, Circus Baby's Pizza World and Rental Service, Michael believed it was called. This week still wasn't normal for the poor adult though.

At night Michael had horrid nightmares for the entire week. Strangely, it wasn't on finding the guard dead. Instead, it was nightmare versions of Freddy, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, Bonnie, Marionette, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, and oddly, a new 'animatronic'. It seemed like only Michael could see them though. They sometimes showed up at day, but William and Chris paid no attention to them.

During the week, Michael pieced together more and more details from the notes. He had a suspicion that the notes were from whoever possesses SpringTrap now, since the note says they were unable to move and he heard that the Springtrap suit wasn't in use for thirty years.

It was a Wednesday, and Michael was in his room. He had dark bags under his eyes, looking like he hadn't slept in over a week when he has. Chris quietly opened the door to see his older brother on the floor, surrounded by papers. Chris walked over to behind Michael, looking over his shoulder to see the nightguard writing down notes about Freddy.

"Maybe the soul possessing Freddy is related to the missing kids incident years ago? Uncle Henry might of even had something to do with it." Chris suggested, watching his jumpy brother jolt.

"Chris? I thought you didn't believe me..." Michael trailed off.

"You haven't acted the same since the first night there... I shouldn't have brushed you off so quickly. I want to try to help you now..." Chris admitted.

Michael stayed quiet before shifting over, holding the paper where they both could see. Chris sat down beside his older brother.

"You did have a point with the missing kids... Maybe all five of those children could be in animatronics? There were three boys and two girls along with another girl after them..." Michael started to ramble, Chris adding details and suggestions as he went.

* * *

It was Friday. Whenever Chris was free, he would help Michael with his side project. To the youngest Afton, the theories made sense. Especially when Michael had shown recordings and photos of the animatronics moving.

Michael was just putting away his notes into a box, preparing for the next day. On a sticky note, he quickly scribbled on 'Pattern, 5' and stuck it in the box. Everything seemed to happen if fives. Five missing kids. Five nights for each week. Five days of those nightmares. Five weeks as a nightguard. Five fake names. Five letters in two of the missing kids names.

Michael turned to the door when it had opened. He saw his father in the doorway. He closed the closet door and walked towards his boss.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" Michael wondered.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to delay your shift for another week, to give you more time to adjust to the incident." William got right to the point.

Michael could see Nightmare wanting him to say yes from over his father's shoulder. Even if he was going to say yes, he needs answers.

"No thanks Dad. I should be fine to go. Besides, somebody needs to see if there's anything Uncle Henry left behind." Michael shrugged, smile growing as he saw Nightmare pout.

"If your fine with it. If you need to cut your shift short or change your mind, let me know." William sighed.

"Will do dad." Michael replied.

William nodded and headed somewhere else in the house. Michael sighed and got in bed, last thing he saw was the black bears pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I had uploaded this to the wrong book. Oops, lol


End file.
